heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ba'rard
Ba'rard '''(バラード), also known as '''Brad, is considered one of the strongest warrior, in Pixtopia history. As a member of Exotype, he uses their enhancements to help protect the realm of Pixtopia. Appearance Ba'rard has silky black short hair, with brown eyes. He has an heavy muscular build body, similar to that of a body-builder. Due to nearly dying from life or death situation, Exotype gave Ba'rard parts that gave him his signature look. He was given replacements, with an orange and black color frame, that makes up his arm, legs, and neck. He's above average in height, likely considered as the tallest character in comparison to Red, Zymon, and the rest of the cast, with the Executioners and Chieftains being the only ones to be taller than Ba'rard. Personality Ba'rard is shown to be very reserved in nature. He prefers to be on his own, training alone without being disturbed. Though he can get along with others just fine, as he was able to bond with Rezzie, who became his partner during the 3rd tournament, even giving him the latest cybernetics from Exotype, as a sign of his generosity. Ba'rard was also able to get along with the likes of Fernando, Silver, and Zymon. Ba'rard is shown to be very humble and courageous despite his level of power and status. Being self-raised, he never considered himself special or unique. Even as he became champion of Red's 3rd LSW tournament, he never exploited his success or fame, which is true to also not exploiting Exotype's resources for his own reasons. He's also heroic when needed, as Ba'rard was willing to sacrifice his own life in order to stop an adversary beyond his level as well as face Evil Red despite likely being aware of the clear difference in power. Even when he nearly died and lost his arm and leg, he showed his gratitude to Exotype by becoming an important associate to the company. Ba'rard is very caring to those that mean to him, as despite unable to stop Evil Red and likely feeling disappointed in his efforts, he would continue on training in order to defend those around him. While Ba'rard is naturally willing to help others in need, he's not afraid of taking a life if it's the only option he's given. This was shown when Ba'rard faced off against Aubrei Prince, who was being controlled by Witch Ella, with Ba'rard stating if killing Witch Ella wouldn't free Aubrei from her control, he would consider in taking his life. Even so, Ba'rard was willing to give Aubrei a chance to stand down even before he was aware Aubrei was being controlled. Though Ba'rard prefers to refrain from saying much, he's known to be crude when it comes to getting along with others. He's not afraid of jokingly insult his friend Rezzie after getting beaten up by Evil Red. He does have a some sense of humor, as, despite the experience in fighting Evil Red, he stated to his fellow fighters that he's hungry and wishes to get a back rub, even after all he had to go through. Biography Background Raised in the streets, Ba'rard lived on his own and self-taught himself throughout most of his life. He did what he had to do in order to survive. In doing so, Ba'rard likely taught himself how to fight, in case he needed to defend himself. On a fateful night, he crossed paths with an injured Exotype agent during their mission and was met with their opposition. In this life or death situation, Ba'rard's power exploded, fending off the adversary but leaving himself maimed and on the brink of death. Exotype rebuilt him and trained him to use his powers, eventually becoming one of Exotype's associates. During his missions, he met and befriended Rezzie. After the Rah's invasion on Pixtopia, Dr.Groxel announces a tournament in Red's honor, challenging fighters across Pixtopia to face off against Pix-Bot. Ba'rard decided to join the tournament, asking Rezzie to become his partner. Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga Ba'rard and Rezzie join the tournament and are introduced as Team 5. In their first battle, they face off against Randy and Ethan, labeled as Team 4. Starting out, neither Ethan or Randys struggle to damage Ba'rard. Team 4 was able to get Rezzie out by ring out, however, Ba'rard managed to take Ethan out by ring out by a kick, while taking down Randy with a strong punch, causing Randy to go through the wall that enclosed the arena. With Ba'rard winning the match, Team 5 continues on to the next round. During the intermission, Ba'rard and Rezzie are shown to be relaxing in preparing for their next match. In their next match, Team 5 faces off against Fernando and Koba, labeled as Team 2. As the match beings, Fernando and Koba decide to take down Ba'rard first, causing Koba to create a tornado, distracting Ba'rard, allowing Fernando to get him out of the ring. Though Rezzie was able to take down Fernando, to which Ba'rard gets somewhat mad for what Fernando did to him. Eventually, Rezzie managed to defeat Koba, allow him and Ba'rard to continue on to the finals. With the finals commencing, Ba'rard and Rezzie of Team 5 go against Onis and Nicole of Team 6. Initially fighting off against Nicole, Ba'rard switches places with Rezzie and battle Onis briefly, only to double team against Nicole, nearly causing her to get a ring out. As the battle rages on, Rezzie manages to grab Nicole, causing Onis to lose his guard, allowing Ba'rard the chance to beat Onis. With Onis out, Nicole managed to break free and get Rezzie out of the ring, with Ba'rard being her final opponent. Both facing strong against another, they both make a beam clash, causing both fighters exhausted. In the end, Ba'rard manages to outmaneuver and get Nicole out of the ring, making Ba'rard and Rezzie of Team 5 the tag-team champion of Red's 3rd LSW Tournament. With Ba'rard and Rezzie being the new tag-team champions, Dr.Groxel asks them to face off against his latest creation, Pix-Bot. Despite their individual power, Pix-Bot managed to overpower both of them with little difficulty. Pix-Bot was able to copy and mimic their appearance, as well as their fighting style, inevitably, causing them to lose. Though the match was over, Red challenges Pix-Bot, nearly dying from Dr.Groxel's creation. The fellow participants decide to take down Pix-Bot in fear of being a potential threat. Ba'rard and Rezzie eventually recovers and decides to give everything they can against. Pix-Bot. Both Rezzie and Ba'rard charge one final attack against Pix-Bot, managing to overpower and destroy the machine for good. Dr.Groxel, in a fit of rage, decides to kill Red and everyone else in the tournament, though was quickly stopped by Red. Ba'rard celebrates with his partner Rezzie as the new champions, eventually celebrating and splitting their prize money in the end. With the tournament over, Ba'rard heads out his own way, departing with Rezzie and continue with his business with Exotype and training. Heroes of Pixtopia Shorts Saga After winning the 3rd tournament, Ba’rard is later seen in the Northern Region, training up in the mountains. His training gets interrupted after an unknown storm appears, with Aubrei Prince, a warrior who shown to defeat a Skray Cardinal, appears and attacks Ba’rard. Though Aburei does his best to win, Ba’rard instead forces him to stand down, trying to intimidate him in the process. His warning was ignored, as the one who actually controlled Aburei was Ella, One of the Three Witches of Kreefall Desert. As Ba'rard was about to kill Aubrei, he tricks Witch Ella and kills her, causing the spell that controlled Aubrei to break, making Aubrei pass out, as Ba'rard feeling relieved he didn't have to take his life. Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga With Evil Red announcing for the 4th tournament, asking for the top 10 strongest fighters in all Pixtopia, Fernando, one of the fighters to join the tournament, decides to make a backup plan in case of a worst-case scenario. Fernando contacts all the previous champions from Red’s tournament, which includes Ba’rard. Ba'rard agrees in helping Fernando and the others out if he's in need of assistance. By the end of the tournament, Fernando stands as the last fighter to face Evil Red. Despite his efforts, Fernando calls out the signal to bring in the past champions and runner-ups, in order to take down Evil Red. Ba’rard faces off against Evil Red, with the assistance of his fellow Pixtopians. However, despite giving all he's got, Ba’rard was only able to give Fernando the time he needs to have his friends transfer all their power into to him, in order to defeat Evil Red. Ultimately, Ba’rard was defeated by Evil Red but was spared as Evil Red turn his attention towards Fernando. Fernando eventually kills Evil Red in their confrontation. With Evil Red’s defeat, Ba’rard tells the champions how he's very hungry and wants to get something to eat and get a back rub, with Silver jokingly remark that Zymon should give him a back rub. Afterward, Ba'rard decides to head out and train, as after witnessing the battle between Fernando and Evil Red, he needed to become stronger. Since then, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Power Ever since Ba'rard received his enhancements from Exotype, he became one of the strongest fighters in Pixtopia. With an official power level of 3,480 during the 3rd tournament, Ba'rard surpasses even Onis, when during Rah's invasion, he was considered as a candidate for "strongest fighter in Pixtopia." Ba'rard was capable of defeating Randy (who was a participant during the 2nd tournament with a given power level of 720) and his teammate, Ethan on his own. He easily withstood their attacks with little effort and was strong enough to cause Randy to get blown through the wall of the stadium. Though once Ba'rard had to face off against Fernando and Koba, he struggled to face them due to their teamwork, which can imply that Fernando and Koba were aware that Ba'rard would give them more difficult than Rezzie. Fernando also having faced off against powerful demons and other fighters during the 2nd tournament also show how much of a threat Ba'rard is in comparison. Ba'rard would then face off against Onis and Nicole, able to outspeed Nicole, and officially beat Onis, technically gaining the title of "strongest fighter in Pixtopia." Though Ba'rard and Rezzie initially struggled to defeat Pix-Bot, once they both powered up and charged together at Pix-Bot, they managed to destroy it and bypass the power gap Pix-Bot had against them. Ba'rard continues to show his level of power is beyond normal standards, as he was able to take down Aubrei Prince any time he wanted but was holding back in order to prevent the possibility of killing Aubrei. Ba'rard was capable of destroying a mountain just by the sheer pressure of throwing a punch, without using his full power, or making contact with the mountain, just to make Aburei stand down. Although, Aubrei was being controlled by Ella, one of the witches of Kreefall Desert, preventing him from using his full power. Even so, Ba'rard was able to take all of Aubrei's punches, even after trying to copy Ba'rard's attack that destroyed a mountain, Ba'rard didn't take any damage. Despite considered the strongest fighter in Pixtopia, Ba'rard eventually lost that title to Fernando, who was capable of making Evil Red fight more serious than anyone else during the 4th Tournament. Even with the assistance of past champions and runner-ups, as well as getting stronger since his fight with Pix-Bot, Evil Red overpowered Ba'rard without using his Full Power. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Ba'rard possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. In terms of brute strength alone, Ba'rard is the strongest. * Superhuman Speed: Ba'rard can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Ba'rard is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Ba'rard having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Ba'rard is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Ba'rard moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Rush Charged Punch - '''A straight fist that charges straight to the target enemy. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * 'Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Pre -' '''Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga * Ba'rard vs Unknown Adversary Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Randy & Ethan * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Fernando & Koba * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Nicole & Onis * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Pix-Bot Heroes of Pixtopia: Shorts Saga * Ba'rard vs Aubrei Prince Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga * Ba'rard vs Evil Red Trivia * Ba'rard and Rezzie are the first to win a tag-team tournament. * Ba'rard runs a self-delivery ramen service. At a certain price, Ba'rard serves and delivers his own homemade ramen. * Ba'rard enjoys back rubs. * Ba'rard is the first known character to have joined Exotype, as well as being the one to recognize the Exotype company existence first in the realm of Pixtopia Quotes * “You call that a punch?” * “Imagine if I hit you...now stand down” * “A copy will never be as good as the original, no matter how much you try.” * “Let’s do it!” * “Rez, dammit, you look like shit.” * “For one, I’m starving, and I need a back rub.”